User blog:Gelo Fabian/A Realistic iOMG Part 2 Prediction
Hey guys! A more realistic iOMG Part 2. It took me about 2 hours to finish. My Title: iGet Confused Inspired by: MajorxSeddie GUYS! PLEASE READ MajorxSeddie's Part 2 here. ITS AWESOME! TO READ MY OLD SCRIPT, CLICK HERE Scene 1: Intro I hope there's gonna be a new one Scene 2: Outside of the school Carly goes outside secretly... Carly: SEDDIE?! Sam and Freddie: AHH Carly: '''Sam I told you to make a move so that you can have a nice boyfriend! And you made a move on.....him! '''Sam: '''You saw? '''Carly: Shoosh-yeah I did! Gibby comes in the scene... Gibby: '''Spencer's fine. '''Carly: '''Good. Where is he? '''Gibby: '''In the clinic '''Carly: WHAT! YOU SAID HE'S OKAY! Gibby: He is! In the clinic being taken care because of the electrical chowder! Now I'm double thinking about liquid soap! Carly: Gibby Gibby: '''Yeah '''Carly: I have 2 steps for you. One, get out! Two, take care of Spencer Gibby gets pushed by Carly while saying.... Gibby: '''B-b-b--but-but-liquid soap! '''Sam: Shut Up! Gibby is now out of the scene... Carly: 'I thought you guys are frenemies! And more of the enemy side! '''Sam: '''We are! But...but....I like Freddie! '''Carly: '''OMG. ''Freddie shocked; doesn't say a word. 'Carly: '''Sam, go to my apartment tomorrow and also you Freddie! ''Freddie still shocked... '''Carly: Freddie? Freddie! Freddie? The camera zooms on Freddie... Freddie '(speaks to himself): Sam likes me! OH MY! Everything is twisted already! ''The camera goes back to Carly, Sam, and Freddie... '''Sam: Freddie! Freddie! BENSON! Freddie: '''Yeah '''Sam: '''Finally! You're back '''Carly: '''Sam do you like Freddie? '''Sam: I give up! Yes, yes I do. Freddie runs away and goes to Brad. Sam: Does he like me? Carly: I don't know Sam. I don't know. Spencer comes in the scene... Spencer: '''I'm healed! Stupid chowder! '''Carly: Chowder? Spencer: Yes! The one that electrified me because of you guys! Stupid chowder! Carly: '''No! No, no! It was just your...uhhh....your nerves! Yes, your nerves made you "electrified" '''Sam: '''Yeah! Carl's right! '''Spencer: Really? Cool! Gibby looks from the door... Gibby: Can I please go inside now?! Sam: NO! Gibby: AWWW!!!!!!!!!! The scene ends with Sam, Carly, and Spencer smiling. Scene 3: School Cafeteria Freddie: '''Yo-yo! '''Brad: Oh hey Freddie! Want some fudge? Freddie: '''Nope. '''Brad: '''Fine. '''Freddie: Do you like Sam? Brad: No. She's just an awesome person but she's not my type. Freddie: Cool. Brad: '''Why you asking? '''Freddie: Sam kissed me! Brad: '''Woah. '''Freddie: And I kissed her twice! No thrice. Wait! Brad: ... Freddie: '''I'm still confused about Melanie. '''Brad: Who's Melanie? Freddie: Sam's sister who I think is not real. Look! I think when we had our first kiss... Brad: Uhh.... Freddie: LONG STORY. Brad: '''Ahh '''Freddie: '''We became closer friends when we had our first kiss. Carly told her to make a move to have a nice boyfriend. And she did. '''Brad: To you Freddie: Yes. We are frenemies but she actually likes me cuz she mad a move! It's serious chiz! Brad: '''So why are you telling me this? '''Freddie: Advice! Brad: '''Oh. Uhh. Stay calm and think about it. Do you have feelings for her? '''Freddie: '''Thanks, man! '''Brad: Welcome Gibby shouts out loud from the bathroom... Gibby shouts oud loud: '''LIQUID SOAP! '''Brad: Uhh.... Freddie: '''Gibby hates bar soaps and the school has liquid soap, his fave. '''Brad: '''Ahh. Scene 4: Groovie Smoothies '''Carly: Sam here's your Blueberry Blitz Sam: '''Thank you '''Carly: '''Funky Mango Blitz for Freddie '''Freddie: '''Muchos Gracias '''Carly: Your welcome?! Spencer: Where's mine? Carly: Here! Strawberry Blitz Spencer: FINALLY! Gosh I have to pee! Carly: '''I'm not yet over on what happened! '''Sam: Look. I'm sorry that I kept a secret that I like Fre Freddie focuses; just what Brad said... Sam: '''Fre-die '''Carly: '''I still can't believe you like him! '''Sam: Look! Even though I like him, it doesn't mean I will change my attitude! I'll just say sorry and sorry and remind myself that I should be nicer. Carly: Good! Freddie: '''Carly I have to go now '''Carly: Why? Freddie: Gonna go to Brad's house. Sam: '''Whatever Fredward '''Carly: '''E-hmm.... '''Sam: '''Sorry! Well, bye! '''Carly: '''Bye! '''Freddie: GOODBYE! Freddie leaves, and Spencer comes in the scene with Gibby coming in the scene also... Spencer: '''BACK! Where's Freddio? '''Carly: He went to Brad's house Spencer: Okay. Gibby: Do you guys have liquid soap? Carly: No! Sam: '''Buy your own! '''Spencer: '''SOAP! '''Gibby: '''Aww. Gonna go to Schneider's Home Store '''Sam: Then go now! Gibby: Bye Carly and Spencer: Bye Sam: 'Whatever ''Gibby leaves... '''Carly: '''Can I tell Spencer? '''Sam: '''About.... '''Carly: Last night or early in the morning or...yeah! Sam: 'Fine. ''Carly whispers to Spencer... '''Carly whispers: Sam likes Freddie and she kissed her! Spencer: '''She did what! '''Carly: I know right! Why'd you even confess? Sam: Cause. You guys are BUGGING me that I like Brad and I changed cuz Brad is there and it's the right time! Spencer: '''WHAT! ''(The scene ends with the changing of scenes to Freddie in Brad's house)'' Scene 5: Brad's House '''Freddie: '''I did what you said '''Brad: '''The advice? '''Freddie: Yeah. And I think I have some feelings for S-s-sam! Brad: And why are you feeling weird? Freddie: '''Cause we are frenemies, remember? And from enemies we became close friends, and now this?! But I don't like her! I just have some feelings! '''Brad: Right (The scene ends) Scene 6: Back at the Groovie Smoothies Sam: I got a text from Freddie! It says I gotta meet him in his apartment. Gonna go now Bye guys! Carly: '''Bye '''Spencer: '''Byeo Sameo! '''Carly: '''Alright what's up with the EO! '''Spencer: '''Nothing! '''Carly: Really? Spencer: I want to be awesome! Carly: '''Well you're failing to be awesome '''Spencer: You're gonna get tickled by Big Old Spencer! Carly being tickled at says... Carly: 'Spencer, Spencer, no! Spencer! ''When Carly is getting tickled, Gibby enters the scene... 'Gibby: '''Guys where's Schneider's Home Store a...gain. Guys? Guys? Guys! ''Spencer stops tickling. '''Carly and Spencer: '''WHAT! '''Gibby: Where's Schneider's Home Store again? Carly: It's just across the street Spencer: '''Then go left '''Carly: Then right Spencer: '''And you find '''Carly and Spencer: '''And you'll find Schneider's Home Store '''Gibby: '''Thank You! Bye! '''Carly: Bye Gibby! Spencer: See Ya Gibster! Scene 7: Schneider's Home Store Gibby: 'Liquid Soap! Liquid Soap! Where's the liquid soap! ''Gibby goes to the comfort room supplies section... 'Gibby: '''NO MORE LIQUID SOAP! ''Gibby looks at an old lady... '''Gibby: '''Excuse me maam, can I have that Liquid Soap? '''Old Lady: '''No! '''Gibby: '''Look everyone! It's Ryan Seacrest! ''Gibby gets the liquid soap and goes to the counter.'' Scene 8: In Freddie's Balcony '''Sam: '''Yo-yo! '''Freddie: Hey Samo! Sam: '''Why'd you call me? '''Freddie: '''Do you like me? '''Sam: '''Look. Personally, yes. I do like you. What about you? '''Freddie: Uhh...to be honest. A bit Sam: ... Freddie: Remember a while ago I focused at you? Sam: Yeah! Freddie: I found out I'm beginning to...uhh..like you Sam: ... Freddie: Remember this place? Sam: '''Yeah. It was when we...uhh...don't talk about it. '''Freddie: So.... Sam: Are we like... Freddie: '''Noo-no-no-no. '''Sam: ... Freddie: 'Sam...we became very close when we had the first kiss. Let's just say we're "closer friends." It's too early to date cuz you only told it last night! Or early in the morning! or whatever. Do you agree? '''Sam: '''Agree. I really thought it's also too early. ''Carly and Spencer enters the scene... '''Carly: Me and Spencer heard the whole convo. Very romantic to have your first kiss! Spencer: '''Well we agree. It's too early to start dating! I mean Freddie doesn't much like Sam yet and stuff but uhh....let's all just keep this a secret. '''Sam: '''Yeah '''Freddie: It's cool! Gibby enters the scene... Gibby: '''Got the liquid soap! '''Spencer: '''Aww Gibby! Did you just come in or you were here since a while ago? '''Gibby: Just now. Why? Spencer: Nothing! Carly: Nothin! Sam: Nothing Freddie: It's super nothing Gibby: O-kay Spencer, Gibby, Freddie, Carly, and Sam hug Scene 9: iCarly Studio Freddie's voice: 'Now it's time to see another iCarly Pathetic Play '''Sam's Voice: '''The play of the day is... '''Carly's Voice: '''Gibberia ''Curtain opens... '''Tina (Carly): Mom, what can we order? Jeen (Sam): '''Let's see the menu in Gibberia is Pepperoni Gibba and Gibbapudding. ZAL! '''Zal (Freddie): '''What Jeen? '''Jeen: '''There are only two things in the menu! '''Zal: It's because Gibberia only has 2 Gibs! Gibba and Gubba! Ron (Spencer): May I take your order? Jeen: We want Pepperoni Gibba and Gibbapudding Ron: Sorry! Gibba and Gubba can only have 1 meal. And people ate it! GET OUT OF THE RESTO! Tina cries... Jeen: Stupid Gibberia! Gibba (Gibby): Can somebody help us! Gubba (Guppy): 'Happy birthday! ''Curtain closes... '''Freddie's voice: And that ends another iCarly Pathetic Play Carly and Sam's Voice: Gibberia (marking the end of the episode) Ending Credits Freddie throws beatbox and Sam stars rapping... Sam: Yo! Yo! Yo! Sam Puckett here if you don't give me food I get mad at you OH! Freddie: OH! Sam: I'm Sam Puckett and my best friend's Carly, Carly Shay, and we make iCarly OH! Freddie: '''OH! ''(END OF EPISODE!)' Hope you guys enjoyed it. Made it more realistic. Gelo Fabian 10:35, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts